


i owe each kiss to lip and cheek

by trixicbean



Series: 12 Days of Supercorp [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Angry Alex, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Mistletoe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Traumatised Alex, a lot of very cute kissing, alex hates pda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicbean/pseuds/trixicbean
Summary: day seven of twelve days of supercorp christmas one-shots from the prompts by supercorp big bang on tumblrtree/mistletoe feat. loved up supercorp and annoyed and partly traumatised alex
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: 12 Days of Supercorp [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056071
Comments: 8
Kudos: 170





	i owe each kiss to lip and cheek

**Author's Note:**

> i am posting this as i kick ass against my friend in a game
> 
> eve if you read this you are a loser
> 
> [also i know i used hozier lyrics today don't @ me]

Okay, everyone knew she and Kara were affectionate. Kara’s love language was touch and Lena really didn’t mind being constantly held in the strong beautiful arms of her stunning girlfriend. It was just them and their love. Kara was always holding Lena’s hand or pulling Lena into her side or into her lap. She would always be touching Lena in some way if they were close enough and she would just randomly press a kiss to some part of Lena’s body, normally whatever was closer. They weren’t sexual, just a chaste peck. At first, each time Kara showed her any kind of physical affection it made Lena’s heart skip a beat and left Lena with an inability to focus on anything for the next half-an-hour. 

But she had quickly become used to it and soon she found herself relying on it and after that, returning it. Her designated seat at games night and movie night had pretty much become Kara’s lap or if there was more space, pressed against Kara’s side. She found herself moving bags to one hand so she could reach for Kara’s and settle her hand there. At their dates and lunches, she found herself never letting go at Kara’s hand unless it was to eat. She relied on Kara’s touch. 

Then Christmas came, their first Christmas, and with Christmas comes the magical and glorious invention of mistletoe. At least it was magical and glorious in Lena’s opinions. Other people around them had very much differing opinions towards it. Mainly, Alex.

The first time, mistletoe showed up that Christmas was when Lena and Kara were decorating their apartment. Lena was standing on the ladder as Kara passed her things to hang on the ceiling and around the border. Lena didn’t exactly know why she was the one doing it but not much made sense with Kara and Christmas. It just was. 

“Final one, above your head,” Kara smiled as she passed Lena something. Lena didn’t recognise it as she stuck it up with the tape. Tearing it off with her teeth and sticking it up to the ceiling so it hung down above her head. She only recognised as Kara flew up and lifted Lena off the ladder and into her arms, kicking the ladder away. 

“It’s mistletoe, you have to,” Kara laughed.

“I have to what?” Lena teased, raising an eyebrow as she rested her feet on Kara’s.

“Kiss me,” Kara bit her lip shyly as Lena burst out in laughter, moving her hands up from around Kara’s waist to frame her face. Her thumb behind Kara’s ear and her fingers threading into her hair before she leaned in. She could feel Kara’s smile as her eyes slipped shut and their lips met. Lost in the feel of Kara she didn’t notice anything else. Kara’s hands slipped down from her hips to tug her closer. Lena laughed a little into her mouth, Kara’s hands had a habit of finding their way there. 

She didn’t notice the sound of a key in the lock or of the door opening or the scuff of the ladder along the floor that was in the way of the door opening. She did hear the shout and feel Kara dropping her and then catching her again bridal style. Lena gripped onto Kara tightly. 

“Seriously!”. Lena opened her eyes and looked up from where her head was buried in Kara’s neck to see a very angry looking Alex stuck in the mess of the ladder and death-staring her sister while Sam and Ruby stood behind her, desperately trying not to laugh. “You knew we were coming over!” she yelled. 

Lena pressed her lips together innocently and slipped out of Kara’s arms. “Mistletoe,” Kara protested weakly, pointing up at the ceiling. 

“I don’t care,” Alex sighed, finally getting out of the tangle of the ladder and standing it up as Lena left Kara’s side to go get glasses of wine for herself, Alex and Sam. 

“A big one for me,” Sam called after Lena.

The mistletoe became a staple of Lena’s life after that. Every time, she walked into the apartment she was confronted by Kara pulling her in by her hip and into a kiss. Lena grew to love it. When Kara came in, she would stand pouting in front of the door, under the mistletoe, until Lena came and gave her a kiss. They did keep on getting caught though. 

There was the time that Kara showed up late to the Games Night they were hosting. She had pushed open the door with Nia following her. While Nia walked right through Kara stayed by the front door with a small smile as she made eye contact with Lena and looked up for just a second as the mistletoe above her. Lena sighed, pushing herself out of her seat and taking her wine glass with her. She needed a refill anyway. 

“Hi darling,” Lena smiled before she leant in and pressed a quick peck to Kara’s lips as she walked past. 

“Hi Lee,” Kara smiled, grabbing Lena’s hand and following her into the kitchen. 

  
“Seriously!” Alex yelled from the couch, “You made Lena get up and go all the way over to you just for that!”. 

“I don’t mind,” Lena shrugged as she picked up her wine glass and walked back to the couch, hand-in-hand with Kara. 

“I can’t believe you two,” Alex sighed. 

After that, there was the time they had a Christmas movie night that Lena was late for and she walked into Kara standing right in front of the door. Lena smiled as Kara pulled her into a kiss. “Seriously!” Alex yelled in their direction, “You don’t even let her get in the door,”. 

“I really don’t mind,” Lena laughed. Kara’s arms wrapped around her as she turned to face her girlfriend’s sister. 

Then Kara hung mistletoe in front of the door to Lena’s office, using a little superspeed. Lena looked up from her work one day to see Kara standing there with an innocent smile in her super suit. Lena shook her head with a sigh as she spotted what was above her girlfriend. 

“I’m meant to be working,” she smiled, standing up and out of her chair before rounding the desk as she walked over to Kara. 

“So am I,” Kara shrugged as she reached to grab Lena’s hand and pull her closer so their chests were flush together. Lena almost the same height as Kara in her heels. 

“Hi, darling,” Lena smiled. 

“Hi,” Kara whispered, her breath ghosting over her lips before she closed the final gap and their lips met. Lena smiled into the kiss. 

“Miss Luthor,”. Lena almost fell over as she was pushed back by something that pushed Kara back. It was Kara’s strong arm around her waist that kept her from hitting the ground. 

“I told you to call me Lena, Jess,” Lena smiled as she recovered a little, taking a deep breath. 

Jess stood there, stuttering over her words as she looked between Lena and Kara. “You have Miss Danvers waiting to see you about a suit,” she smiled. 

“Seriously!” Alex yelled into the room as she marched in. She turned to Jess, “I would like to formally apologise for my sister's behaviour,” she sighed. 

“Thank you, Jess,” Lena smiled at her assistant, making a mental note to raise her Christmas bonus. 

Lena became very used to hearing that yelled “seriously”. Kara had also decorated the whole of the DEO with Nia which led to a piece of mistletoe in the lab she shared with Alex, Winn and Brainy as well as in the main area, above the circle desk they would always gather around. 

“Hi,” Kara dragged out the word as she swung her body around the doorframe with a mischievous smile. 

“Hi darling,” Lena laughed. 

“Look up,” she winked and Lena didn’t even have to as Kara sped over to her. Lena laughed as she pushed up on her tiptoes to meet her girlfriend’s lips in a kiss. 

“Seriously! This is a workplace!” came the yell that caused Lena and Kara to pull apart with a laugh. 

“Look up,” was also the line Kara used as she walked in after a mission. Lena smiled as Kara sped up to her. She pushed up on her tiptoes to meet Kara’s lips in a kiss. 

“Seriously! Workplace!” Alex yelled as she walked in, using the other entrance. Kara went to pull away but Lena held her closer and kissed her again with a smile. Kara laughed into the kiss as they felt Alex glare at them which caused them to pull apart to look at Alex’s very grumpy face while Nia and Brainy tried not to laugh behind her. 

It became a game after that. Kara was putting up mistletoe everywhere. Lena was pretty sure she carried it around in her bag and pockets. It was put up at Alex and Sam’s place and Kara pulled Lena into a kiss when she came back from the bathroom which almost elicited a full-blown rant if it weren’t for the fact Sam pulled Alex into a kiss to shut her up. 

  
When they went to Midvale, Kara hung it all over the house which led to a grand total of thirty-eight yelled “seriously”s over the course of the eight-day period they were there. Even Eliza was finding it funny by the end of it and Sam had taken to kissing Alex to try and shut her up which led to Ruby yelling ‘seriously’ in an almost perfect impression of Alex. 

**Author's Note:**

> happy supercorp sunday!!!!
> 
> catch me on [insta](https://www.instagram.com/trixicbean/?hl=en) and [tumblr](https://trixicbean.tumblr.com/) if you want more of my annoying ass


End file.
